


nervous bleeding

by Overdressedtokill (SkyeStan)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeStan/pseuds/Overdressedtokill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bobbi stares down the barrel of kara’s gun and waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nervous bleeding

**Author's Note:**

> so, for context on this ship, please check out [this](http://marysuepoots.tumblr.com/post/118254563924/also-if-you-put-shipper-goggles-on-and-make-the) post and [this](http://marysuepoots.tumblr.com/post/118336732609/honestly-the-more-i-think-about-bobbis-reactions) one! hopefully i can get out a much longer fic with the chronology of this pairing soon!

There is something in Bobbi’s head that absolutely expected to be staring down the barrel of Kara’s gun.

It doesn’t mean she’s prepared for it.  It means the opposite.  It means that when it comes, expectancy bleeds into dread. And all that hope, all that hope that she’d had and the light in Kara’s eyes-

It doesn’t matter.

“Kara,” she says.

And there she is.  “You just sat there,” Kara says, gun trained on Bobbi like it’s the only thing she’s ever wanted to do.  “Pretending to comfort me.”

Bobbi does not say “Remember when we kissed?” because she already knows the answer.  It’s a firm No, capital n, period at the end.

“But you were just trying to see if I remembered,” Kara says.

And that’s almost fair.  It’s true and untrue at the same time.  She had wanted to see if Kara remembered, yes, but not that.  Maybe that.  Maybe some of that, but maybe something else.

Maybe Kara had remembered the two of them sharing beers and laughing and how good it had been, just for a little while.

Maybe Kara had remembered the long distance phone calls and the ‘I miss you’s’ and the promises of the places they’d see when Bobbi could get away from SHIELD for a while.

But all Kara remembered, it seemed, was the dark-haired bitch that had sold her out to Hydra.

It’s fair.  It’s deserved.  Just like the gun trained on her heart.  The erasure of Kara’s memories.  The erasure of her affection.

Couldn’t Kara have just loved Grant Ward?  Did she have to hate Bobbi Morse, too?

Yes.  Yes, she does.  It’s Bobbi’s fault.  It’s all her fault, always her fault.

After all.  What were 1000 good deeds on top of what she had done?  What could her affection fix?

She could’ve saved her.  Somehow.  There would’ve been a way.  If she’d just known who’s safehouse it had been, if she had figured out a way to send Kara a signal-

Kara clicks off the safety of the gun.

Bobbi sucks in a deep breath.  She could’ve saved her. She hadn’t.

“Well,” Kara says, miles away and yet right in front of Bobbi’s very eyes.  “I do.”

_No_ , Bobbi thinks.   _You don’t._   And that’s the universe’s way of punishing both of them, though Kara never deserved it.

Something in her always searches.  Though her head tells her Kara is gone, though her instinct tells her to fight, she hesitates.  She waits for that spark. That sympathy.  Any indication of the Kara that had held her hand on a pier in Santa Monica.

It’s the Hydra hallway all over again.  But worse.

The lack of recognition had made Bobbi sick.  Made her vomit.

But this?  This utter hatred?

It makes her want to disappear.  To shut her eyes and let Kara have what she wants.

But she can’t.  It’s always, always going to be this.  Duty over honor.  Duty over what’s right and what’s fair.  Duty over Kara.

Something in her whispers, however pathetically,  _I’m sorry._ Something else knows it’s too late.  That she will always be too late.

She wrenches the gun out of Kara’s hands, and manages not to sob.  She probably couldn’t if she tried.


End file.
